


How to kill some time

by Fearmyboxers



Category: Young Justice
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3598476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearmyboxers/pseuds/Fearmyboxers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick Grayson is bored, he has three hours to kill while a program downloads to his computer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to kill some time

Dick Grayson leaned back in his computer chair, reading the text as it went by on the program he was installing. “Three hours, what am I going to do for three hours?” He mumbled to himself, then an idea came to him. With a smirk, he stood up and walked out of his room. He had to be quiet if he wanted to succeed in his plan, he was after all about to try to sneak up on the clone of Superman.

 

Slowly Dick slipped into Conner's room, the Superboy was sleeping in a tight black t-shirt and a pair of black boxers. Careful to shut the door without making a noise, The Boy Wonder, made his way over to the other boys bed. Dick knew that he was probably shouldn't mess with a sleeping guy that could punch him across the room, but he was bored, and there was no one else for him to mess with home.

 

Wiggling his fingers, Dick smirked, and quickly started to tickle Conner's sides. Conner's sides popped open and he grabbed a hold of Dick's arm, flipping them so he was pinning the intruder to his bed. Dick let out a small gasp, his eyes widening, and Conner glared down at him.

 

“What do you think you were doing?” Conner asked, keeping Dick pinned to the bed.

 

Dick started to laugh slightly. “Aw man, you aren't even ticklish? That just isn't fair!” He squirmed under the much stronger guy, his crotch bumping up, and into Conner's.

 

Conner took in a sharp breath, then, rocked his hips downward into Dick's roughly. Dick's eyes widened from shock and he couldn't stop the moan from escaping, his cock becoming hard, and he could feel Conner's become erect as well. Conner took Dick not protesting as a go, moving his hands from the birdboy's wrist to his hips, and moving them up under Dick's red shirt.

 

“T..This is an unexpected turn of events.” Dick moaned, feeling Conner's fingers brush over his nipples.

 

“Mmn...” Was the only response from Conner.

 

Dick helped Conner remove his shirt, then his pants, and vice versa; soon both boys were naked. Conner had been learning a lot of things since the Young Justice teens found him, he found out about sex, and he'd seen porn; he never did like the straight stuff though. Conner ran his hands over Dick's chest, Dick's cheeks were a light shade of pink, and his sunglasses were laying on the floor, letting Conner actually look into his blue eyes. Dick's pupils were dilated, his heart was racing, and he was breathing quicker.

 

Conner rubbed his thumbs against Dick's nipples, Dick biting his own bottom lip. Moving his cock against Dick's, Conner leaned down, licking over Dick's right nipple, while pinching and pulling his left one; causing Dick to moan out loudly.

 

“Oh shit dude!” Dick cried out, bucking his hips upward, precum dripping from the tip of his cock.

 

Lightly, Conner nipped Dick's nipple, pulling it with his teeth, and rolling his tongue around it. Dick's fingers dug into the sheets, gasping loudly in a quick deep breath. With his hand he had been using to play with Dick's left nipple, Conner covered two of his fingers in saliva, moving the hand down and pressing one of his fingers into Dick's ass. Dick spread his legs, moving his hips against Conner's hand and cock.

 

“Where the hell did you learn this stuff!” Dick moaned.

 

“You aren't the only one with a computer...” Conner mumbled, moving his second finger into the boy under him.

 

“Ahn..mmn, right...making good use of it aren't you.” Dick said, smirking.

 

“Mmhm.” Conner responded, spreading his fingers inside Dick, and hooking them inside him.

 

Conner rocked his fingers inside Dick, spreading them, pushing them into the smaller framed boy deeper, and feeling his insides. Dick moaned loudly, it being his first time, and he came between them; he had tried really hard not to. Conner pulled his fingers out, then used Dick's cum as lubricant on his own cock, and positioned himself to push into him. Pushing the tip of his cock against the small hole, Conner watched Dick's face, his eyes were half closed, and he was already getting sweaty.

 

The head of Conner's cock pushed in, Dick letting out a soft whimper as the rest was slowly being pushed in, his eyes rolling back with a loud cry escaping his mouth, when Conner got impatient and thrust into him as deep as he could go. Conner moaned, moving his face into Dick's shoulder, and his hands gripped Dick's hips.

 

“Ohh...god..” Dick breathed out, his heels digging into the bed.

 

Conner pulled his cock out till only the head was left inside Dick, thrusting back into the other boy hard, but not with his full strength as to not hurt him. Conner had to remember that Dick wasn't indestructible, but he also knew that he wasn't a delicate flower either, and he ground his hips against Dick's. Conner's own breathing began to become labored as he thrust against Dick, his ass muscles tightening, and he picked up speed.

 

“Oh..ahn...yes..Conner...mnn!” Dick moaned, his body being thrust into the bed, his hands going to Conner's shoulders, and his nails pressing against the skin; only leaving light crescent shapes on the other boys tougher skin.

 

“Robin...so tight..warm..ughn.” Conner grunted, still not knowing Dick's real name.

 

With one of his hands, Conner grabbed Dick's cock, rubbing it with his thrust, and feeling Dick get tighter around his cock. Conner pulled out all the way, turning Dick onto his stomach, and pulled his hips up. Dick gasped, his face going into the pillow, his legs shook some, and he moaned into the pillow when Conner thrust back into him. Dick lifting himself up some with his arms, he let out small whimpers and gasps with each rough thrust Conner made, then he let out a strangled scream, eyes rolling back, and his tongue hanging out. Dick came hard onto the bed, tightening around Conner, his toes curling into the bed, and he bucked his hips back against Conner; having felt the other boy hit his prostate.

 

Conner wasn't finished yet, he continued to thrust against Dick, this hips making loud slapping noises against Dick's ass, and Dick's ass cheeks had turned red from the motion. Conner's muscles tightened up in his arms, holding back from getting any rougher with Dick. Dick panted his top half falling into the bed, only his ass in the air from Conner holding his hips, and his fingers held the sheets tightly.

 

Dick whined and let out unintelligible sounds, drool coming from his mouth and into the pillow, his cock hitting him in his stomach with each of Conner's thrust. Conner was close now, both he and Dick were now both covered in sweat, and his bed was now covered in Dick's cum. Conner pulled Dick's hips with each of his thrust, thrusting deep inside of The Boy Wonder, and cumming hard against his insides with a loud grunt. Dick's whole body shook and his hips jerked forward, cumming again onto Conner's bed.

 

Conner rocked his hips against Dick's a little bit longer, before pulling out, some of his cum following his cock, and dripped out of Dick onto the bed. Once Conner was out, Dick's body collapsed to the bed, and his muscles were spasming. His ass was bright red, his asshole was twitching, and cum was still coming out some. Conner laid down on the bed beside him, both of them trying to catch their breaths. It was really hard for Dick to move, even though he was an acrobat, the workout Conner had just put him through was more muscle work than he'd ever been through before, he turned onto his side and looked at the Superboy.

 

“Holy shit dude...” Dick said.

 

Conner glanced at him and let out a short soft chuckle, giving a small smirk. “Okay birdboy, we're so doing this again. I was getting really bored with no missions to go on.”

 

“Totally have to do this again...” Dick looked over at Conner's alarm clock. “In fact, give me half an hour and we can go for round two, I still have time to kill before my download finishes installing.”

 

The End


End file.
